(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tool clamping mechanism for clamping a tool in a machining center.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a numerically controlled machine tool includes a machining center with a tool change apparatus. Such machining center is classified as vertical or horizontal type according to spindle direction. The tool change apparatus is designed to rotate when changing the tools. The tool clamping mechanism mounted on the tool change apparatus for grasping a tool to remove it from a storage magazine or spindle, and for solidly holding the tool as it is carried therebetween. Such tool clamping mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,834.
Typically, the tool clamping mechanism comprises a pair of fingers for grasping tools, and actuating means for actuating the fingers.